The Santa Clause 4: Where's Winter? Jack Frost
by JackFrostsElf
Summary: What does Jack Frost think of the Girl who deprived him of his frosty powers? Picking up where the Santa Clause 3 left off. Part 2 comming soon. Will Jack take Lucy's Orphan friend under his frosty wing? Msg me with ideas if you want to contribute. *S* ;


The Santa Clause 4: Where's Winter?

Chapter 1

Lucy felt a wave of self accomplishment, she knew that this would be the perfect Christmas, because everything was as Mother Nature had intended. The presents were ready for the night's delivery, the in-laws now knew the 'big' secret, but best of all they were all rid of Jack, well the old Jack anyway. His blue spiked hair was no more , and instead of his Sleazy blue suit, he now wore a white sophisticated one, but best of all, he was rid of that smug smile he always wore on his face.

_This day is going great, I can't believe I built up the courage to face the man who froze my parents. _ Mused Lucy. _I must go see this new man. Wait, where is he?_

Lucy searched through the group of elves, looking for the new and improved Jack. She found nothing. "Lucy? Are you looking for something?" Said a warm voice from behind her. She turned around to find her uncle Scott, who was smiling down at her.

"I'm looking for Jack, have you seen him?" She asked. "I didn't get to talk to him, I hugged him, and then I was swarmed by elves."

"Oh, I see." replied Scott with a quizzical look on his face. "Well if I know Jack, I'd say hes outside, but then again, that was the old Jack." Still talking to himself, Scott wondered off, almost as if he forgot he was talking to her.

Although she wasn't sure it was of much help, Lucy followed Scott's advise, and went to look for Jack outside.

_Now that he can't freeze me, I'm going to tell him how I feel. I'll tell him that I will never forgive him for what he did, I was so scared. What would've happened if there was no way my parents could have been unfrozen. He wouldn't have cared. And he probably still doesn't. _

Lucy sat down on the steps to rest. Although he was unfrozen, she was still slightly nervous about confronting the him again. She thought back to that terrible moment when she was inches away from being frozen by the power of Winter. _He's Winter, _she thought._ Why didn't he just freeze me? Was it good enough for him that I was scared? _She opened her Diary, which she always kept handy. Flipping through the pages, she saw the terrible day. She tried to read over the teardrops that had fallen on the page.

_December 23rd _

_Please will someone help me? I know I can get out of here, but I'm scared of what will happen if I do. Is he still there? Did he leave? Is this a Dream? Did I dream of running down the stairs for help, did I dream of hearing the faint threat, "I wouldn't do that." From behind me as I called for help from the stairs? Or was it real? I will never again underestimate the power of Jack F..._

The rest was illegible, the teardrops had fallen like rain that day. But Lucy was stronger now, she gathered her strength and went to look for him.

The Santa Clause 4: Where's Winter?

Chapter 2

Jack sat down on the steps, he looked around to find that the snow was melting.

_There goes all my work, My power and all._ He thought. _NO!, I will not let this happen! There has to be some way. _

At these words, he slammed his once pale white now tanned, fist onto the stairs. But to his surprise, his Fist did not hit the stairs, Instead it hit a pink fluffy fabric. _What's this? _He wondered. "_Lucy's Diary" Eh?, why does that name sound familiar? _

He opened the book, only to find the words "Private." _Oh! he chuckled, well I guess that means I can't read it..Pfft! If she thinks the word "Private" is gunna stop Jack Frost, She's got another thing commin._ At this Jack tore the book open, and flipped through the pages. _This is the brat who unfroze me! Let's read on shall we?_ Jack yelled in fury.

Flipping through all Lucy's happy memories made Jack furious. _Is she ever sad? _Jack angrily flipped to the last recorded date, not noticing that his hands were turning blue from anger. _December 23rd . Bla Bla Bla Bla. _He only stopped when he caught a glimpse at the last recorded sentence. He read it over and over, until he was sure of what he was reading. _"I will never underestimate the Power of Jack Frost." _He read out loud. At this he stood up in triumph, _"Damn right you won't!" _

The Santa Clause 4: Where's Winter?

Ch 3

Lucy was still looking for Jack, just as she heard someone yelling nearby, although she did not understand what they said, she followed the sound anyway, the sound led her to the stairs where she had started her search. Just before turning the corner of the building, she heard a voice from behind.

"Lucy, where are you going? The party's inside!" Said a way too familiar voice

Knowing who it was before she turned around she replied. "I'm looking for Jack, Mom, have you seen him?"

"No, sweetie I haven't, but I'll be sure to tell you if I do!"

"Ok, Thanks mom." She replied, knowing that her mom was obviously not going to tell her if she saw him.

Getting back to what she was doing, Lucy turned the corner to see who was yelling. _ No one! _She thought._ That's a rip off. Oh well. _A sudden burst of memory filled little Lucy's head. _My Diary! _She thought_, I left it on those stairs._ She rushed over, although there was no one to race, she still wanted her diary.

As she ran, she felt the cold wind thrashing at her bare arms. She reached the stairs only to be disappointed, her diary was not where she had thought._ But, w-where's my d-diary,? _She stuttered and the sudden burst of chilly wind.

_"Aww, Lucy? Did you forget your coat?_" A clear but cold voice spoke. "_That's too bad, it's awfully cold out here isn't it Lucy?"_

"W-who are y-you?"

_" Do you remember, that day Lucy? That day when I spared your life, when I could have easily taken it away?"_

"J-jack?" Lucy was terrified, she was talking to someone, but was it Jack?

"_Very smart, that comment in your Diary Lucy, very smart!"_

"Jack! G-give me my d-diary!..where are you?" _Wait, _she thought,_ He can't hurt you. _"Jack it's no use, you can't hurt me remember? You're not Jack "Frost" anymore."

"_That's where you're wrong!"_

Without warning, Lucy felt a burst of coldness on her shoulders. Too scared to speak, too scared even, to stay conscious.

The Santa Clause 4: Where's Winter?

Ch 4

"Attention all Legendary Figures!" called out Mother Nature,"I hereby call this meeting in session! We must first make sure everyones here, It seems everyone's here, Except Jack." She said casually, as if nothing had surprised her.

"Why hello, Mother Nature, Council members." Jack said as he entered the room. The room fell silent, as a burst of cold wind welcomed itself, as well as Jack, "Ahh, there's nothing like a cool breeze on an already cold winter's day!" he exclaimed, as he took his place, propping his feet up on the table.

"Jack!, What happened to you, why are you blue?"

_Why don't you ask Lucy? _he thought silently chuckling to himself. "Well I am Jack "Frost" aren't I? But rest assure, I am a new man!"

"Yes, well, we'll deal with _this _problem later." Mother Nature exclaimed, pointing at Jack. "Right now we have a much bigger problem on our hands. It seems Little Lucy is no where to be found, we must send an immediate search party!"

"Agreed!" said the group of Council members unanimously.

The group of council members quickly dispersed, leaving Jack to his thoughts. _Little Lucy missing? How can this be? _he joked silently.

"I'll search the hall of snow globes!" exclaimed Santa.

"No!" yelled Jack, "I mean, why trouble yourself Santa? After all, I'm here to help aren't I? I'll look in the hall of snow globes, you should go take care of you adorable new borne." Jack spoke, with a quiet tone to his voice.

"If you insist, Jack." Santa said, while picking up his son. "But you do not know the code to get in. Can I trust you Jack?"

"Why of course you can Santa, I've changed remember? I'm a new man!" Jack said proudly.

"Alright, I have it written down in the closet, on the top shelf. Just before the entrance to the Hall."

"Thank you! I'm sure Lucy is unharmed." Jack slipped, "I mean,"

"Just go." said Santa with a smirk on his face.

The Santa Clause 4: Where's Winter?

Ch 5

"_Where am I? Why am I in this, closet? _Lucy said, to her surprise, her voice was very scratchy, _ "Oh, no, it's j,"_

_"_Just like old times?," she heard a voice say.

_"Jack! Let me out! Please,...I'm scared."_

At this, the door flung open. Only to reveal, the self centered, Jack Frost, with somewhat of a satisfied smirk, an evil smirk, upon his face, his blue frosty eyes meeting hers, "Scared are you? Listen to me, I won't hurt you, if you obey me, got it?" His face showed somewhat sanity.

To scared to yell for help, and she could not run, for Jack was blocking her way out. Lucy calmly nodded in agreement.

"I want you to realize who I am, and what I can do to you." he spoke in a very calm threatening voice."Did you think by hugging me, you were going to keep everyone SAFE!?" Lucy could tell that Jack was becoming very angry, she was scared of what he may do.

"Jack," she spoke, her voice shuddering with terror, "I'm sorry," she spoke, "you win."

Jack smiled with satisfaction, "Oh Santa!" he yelled "I found Lucy. The little prankster was hiding on us." at this he chuckled. Santa entered the room running.

"Lucy!" he yelled, don't ever do that please," he spoke with a sigh of relief, as he turned to look up a Jack. "Thank you so much Jack, you are indeed a new man!"

"See, Santa, I told you!"

Lucy watched, as all the legendary figures entered the room, to thank Jack for _finding _her. But Lucy noticed something, as Carol walked into the room, Jack shifted his interest immediately.

"Jack," Carol spoke in her usual calming voice, "how can we ever thank you?"

Jack's face went from a pale white, to a very rosy red. "I-it was n-nothing." he was shy, the mighty Jack Frost was shy!

_Oh my god!, _Lucy thought _H__e likes her! That's...She's married! But what can I do? I'm not about to confront him again. I'll just let it go, it's not like Carol feels the same way, right?_


End file.
